When They Were Kids
by Bob the Magical Tortoise
Summary: Scenes from the Mortal Kombat fighters' childhoods. Now T for some cartoony violence, VERY mild language, and drug references. Chapter 5 is not coming any time soon. I'm stuck on it. It has been two years now, you know?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat in any way shape or form.

A/N: Yay! My first Mortal Kombat fic! Ok, basically, this is the Mortal Kombat fighters when they were kids. This first chapter will be on Liu Kang, but I will take requests for future chapters. Just one rule: I won't do characters that were exclusive to MK4 and MK Deception, because I haven't played those. And all I know about Kai is that he was Liu's friend. Now, sit back and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------Liu Kang--------------------------------------------------

Liu's mother walked outside to the Kang family back yard.

"Liu, stop using your flying kick on your brother THIS INSTANT!" she shouted.

"Yes mother, I won't do it again," Liu replied with an expression that said "yeah right!"

As his mother started to lecture him, he started kicking his little brother Chow again. "Master Bo'Rai Cho didn't teach you that kick to beat up your brother with, you know. He taught you it so that you could kick Shang Tsung's wrinkly morphing butt in Mortal Kombat!" she said.

At this point Chow ran inside. Liu started to follow, but his mother caught him.

"Was I finished?" she said.

"Um… Yes? (I hope)"

Enraged at this, she continued to lecture him, "Now you go sit in your room and think about what you've done! Don't come out until I tell you!" With that she dragged him off to his room.

In his room, Liu Kang was mad. "I was supposed to ride my bike with Kai to the movies today! Stupid mother! WHOOOOBIDABA!" he cried as he unleashed a fireball. The fireball hit the wooden wall of his room, and immediately flames sprouted. "Oh crap," was Liu's only thought as he ran into the main room to warn his family.

"Mom, Dad, quick, I've gotta tell…" he managed to get out before being cut off.

"LIU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE I THOUGHT I GAVE EXPLICIT INSTRUCTIONS TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL I SAID YOU COULD COME OUT!" his mother interrupted.

"But Mom…"

"NO "BUTS"! YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING! AND NO SUPPER!"

At this point they reached the top of the stairs. When Liu's mother saw the fire, she yelled, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" and fainted dead away. Liu managed to get all of his family out of the house, but the building and everything in it was lost.

Kai, who was biking down the street to Liu's house after the fire had been doused, saw what had happened. Sadly, Kai wasn't exactly the brightest apple in the barrel, and all he could think to say was, "Ready to go to the movies, Liu?"

"Yeah, but my bike was lost in that fire,"

"What fire was that again?"

"…The one that just happened, you idiot,"

"When was that?"

"… Never mind," said Liu, who became lost in thought and amazed that Kai could even be that stupid. Then, as apparently some of the stupidity had rubbed off on him, he said, "Hey, I know! I'll just use my bicycle kick to get there!"

Liu jumped up in the air with a, "WHOOBIDABA!" and started his trademark bicycle kick. However, even he couldn't stay up in the air forever, so there were many and constant thumps on the path from Liu's house to the theater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Laughing, anyone? Personally, I didn't think it was all that good, but at least some people seem to like the stuff I write even when I don't like it. Now click that button! WOE TO THOSE WHO READ AND DON'T REVIEW! I'LL SIC JOHNNY CAGE ON YOU! AND HE'S GOT RABIES! Oh, and did I mention that I accept anonymous reviews?


	2. SubZero and Kenshi and Sonya, OH MY!

Disclaimer: I used to own Mortal Kombat, but I was a victim of identity theft. Really. And if you believe that, there's a bridge I'd like to sell ya real cheap. I don't own _The Matrix Revolutions_ either.

A/N: Wow, you actually liked this! This chapter will be on Sifu-Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Sonya. Next chapter will feature Baraka for sure, and if I get anymore requests, a couple of those. On with the show!

-Sub-Zero-

Eleven-year-old Sub-Zero was sitting by the highway doing his favorite thing to do: freeze random people and cars.

"Heehee...this is fun! I could do this all day!" he said as he froze a short random American by the name of Hyler Tendrix. Suddenly "Hyler Tendrix" got hit by a car, but his mouth remained ice while his body thawed. Somehow his frozen mouth got stuck on the exhaust pipe. How, don't ask me. Why, because he's a brainless buffoon who I absolutely loathe.

"…How the heck did that happen?" wondered Sub-Zero, "That sure takes talent!"

"SUB-ZERO! There you are!" his mother said, as she walked toward her kori-gifted son.

"Ma? Wh, what're you doing here! I can explain everything!" he said as he scrambled to save his frozen butt.

"Well, there was a thirty car pileup down the road apparently caused by 'a magically appearing sheet of ice,'" she said, "but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh. Say, what're you carrying?"

"This is your little sister Frost. I need you to take care of her for me while I run errands."

"…Since when do I have a little sister?"

"DO NOT INVOKE THE POWERS OF THE MIGHTY PLOT HOLE, MY SON!" she exclaimed, and ran away from the highway.

"…Oooook. That was random. Oh, well," he said as he threw his sister into a passing SUV.

When Frost landed in the SUV (the driver had randomly opened his window), the sole thought that went through her mind was, " When my brother becomes grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, I'm gonna become his private student, go with him on some quest, steal his medallion, and die!"

Meanwhile, Sub-Zero was thinking, "Gee, when I become grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, will Frost become my private student, go with me on some quest, steal my medallion, and die? ...NAH!" He went back to making random sheets of ice and freezing random passerby. When he returned home, he found his mother had slipped on a patch of ice and was subsequently brain-damaged, running away to America.

-Kenshi-

"Mommy, can we go see _Star Wars_ again, huh, can we, please?" said four-year-old Kenshi.

"…Kenshi, you've been to every screening the theater has had of Star Wars since it came out," his mother wearily replied.

"Awwwwwwwwww," groaned Kenshi, "but the LIGHTSABERS Mommy, the LIGHTSABERS!"

"NO! And that's FINAL!"

Kenshi started to cry. He wanted to see Darth Vader fight Obi-Wan Kenobi again. The lightsabers were just so cool!

"Stop crying Kenshi."

Kenshi continued to cry.

"I SAID STOP CRYING KENSHI!"

Kenshi cried even louder.

"DANGIT KENSHI! STOP CRYING OR I WILL MAKE YOU STOP CRYING!"

"Verbal abuse! And in public! Shocking!" said several random passersby.

As Kenshi stopped crying, he looked around, "OOOOOOH MOMMY LOOK! GLOWSTICKS!"

"No."

"Wh, what?"

"I said no. You are not getting ANOTHER glowstick."

Kenshi pouted. When he finally decided to speak to his mother again, he asked, "Mommy, can I play my new video game when we get home?"

"Yes. Yes you MAY. Just stop yelling about glowing swords."

"OK!"

When they reached home, Kenshi ran to where the TV was. Taking a disc off the shelf above the TV, he inserted it into his PlayStation. Within minutes he Tekken 3 had been set up. He selected Arcade mode, and picked Yoshimitsu.

"GLOWSTICK!"

"Not again…" his mother groaned, and ran out of the house, never to be seen again.

A few minutes later, Kenshi said, "Mommy, I'm finished playing video games, can I have a snack? …Mommy? Where are you?" Suddenly he saw a red piece of cloth (courtesy of the randomly placed red pieces of cloth company). "Oooo, I look like Neo in _Matrix Revolutions_ with this on! I think I'll go kill some people with my glowstick, be convinced to steal a great sword that houses the souls of my ancestors, watch them be consumed by some weird sorcerer, become blind, and fight more people. But would that be smart? Would it do me any good? No and no. What the heck, I'll do it anyway!"

-Sonya-

"Daniel! Let's play army!" ten-year-old Sonya Blade shouted to her twin brother.

"Ok, but I wanna be general this time! You can be Lieutenant! Lieutenant Sonya Blade!" replied her brother.

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade? Bu, but I wanna be General Sonya Blade!"

"You're always the general! I wanna be general sometime too!"

Suddenly Kano walked past and upon seeing Sonya, pushed her and her brother down. "HAHA!" was his only remark. Daniel, who had a sharp twig in his hand, started hitting Kano with it.

"TAKE THAT YOU UGLY JERK!" he cried.

"OW, OWWW!" Kano yelled as he ran to his mother.

"HONEY! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" she said.

"NO! NO HOSPITAL! NO SHOTS!"

"You won't get a shot honey, you need to get treated immediately!"

"…Promise I won't get a shot?"

"Yes."

With that they went to the hospital. A few minutes after they had gone, the twins' mother came home.

"Sonya, Daniel, help me with the groceries please. And Daniel, put down that stick before you poke someone's eye out with it!" she said calmly.

The next day Kano came back.

"Kano? How did you get out of the hospital so soon?" asked Daniel. Kano calmly fried him with his brand spankin' new infrared laser eye. As Daniel's skeleton crumbled, Kano's mother saw what had happened, went outside, and spanked Kano.

"Bad boy! Naughty naughty boy! Play NICE with your friends!" she said as she spanked her murderous son.

"Yes Mama."

When Kano's mother had gone with Kano to the doctor for a checkup on his eye, Sonya went inside to her mother. She was very surprised to see her mom smoking an "imported cigarette." Sonya figured that the best time to tell her mother would be when she was high, so she proceeded to tell her what happened.

"That's nice dear. Where's your brother? Go play with your brother. Wheeeeee!" Mrs. Blade responded as she went out to jump around while high.

"…Mom, where did you get that bo"

"IMPORTED CIGARETTE!" her mother interrupted.

"…sorry, imported cigarette from?"

"Oh, that nice boy across the street gave a lot of them to me, what's his name, Katy, Cato, Carl…George…"

"Kano."

"Yeah, that's right, Kano! Wheeeeeeeeeeee…" she said as she continued to trip out.

"BY THE BO…"

"IMPORTED CIGARETTES!

"Sorry, BY THE IMPORTED CIGARETTES OF MY MOTHER, I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON KANO!" Sonya cried into the night.

-

A/N: Well, so much for that PG rating, huh? I just liked the idea of Sonya having another reason for being after Kano too much to let it drop. I hope you liked this chapter. Personally I thought that the end of Kenshi's segment was a little lame, but it was the best I could think of. This fic has had the fastest increase of reviews for me as of today! Read and Review!


	3. Short and Not All That Great NOT THAT PE...

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what. I don't own Mortal Kombat.

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this story. Oh, by the way, I draw the line at Raiden trying to kill Sparky the pet zebra. This fic may be crazy, but it's not THAT insane, lol. I also would like to apologize in advance for using an _MK: Annihilation _reference. Sorry for the wait, but I was having a bit of trouble with Mileena's section. Ya know, since she's a clone and all… never mind, you don't wanna hear me whine, you want the story. I'll shut up now.

Scorpion

Scorpion's dad was a drug addict. Nine months before young Hanzo Hasashi (I think I spelled that right…) was born (O-O), his father was especially high on crack. In fact, so was Hanzo's mother. This caused Hanzo to be born with utterly pupil-less eyes and a spear in his hand. He could also speak at an early age, although the only phrase he could say for quite a long time was (you know what's coming), "GET OVER HERE!" Anyway, when Hanzo was eight, he talked to his dad who had yet to come off of his original high. In fact, while he was still high from all the crack, he was smoking a joint and screaming about how he was Rick James, and how Erik Estrada was trying to get out of his navel.

…Where was I? … Oh yeah… MOVING ON!

"Dad, why am I always wearing this stupid yellow suit?" asked Hanzo.

"I dunno. You were born with it. We were both high on crack," said his father, falling off the couch and seeing chartreuse elephant UFOs.

"Ok then," Hanzo said, not entirely satisfied with the answer that he was a child of crack.

"Son, go deposit some bottles and get me some crack. NOW!"

"But Dad, we ran out of bottles, and you spent all the deposit money on crack for you and mom. I NEVER GET ANY OF THE CRACK! I WANT SOME CRACK TOO!"

"Too bad. Crack is for grownups. Not for little kids. Anyway, don't you read the warning labels on the crack?"

"…What warning labels?"

"You know, the ones that say 'pretty horsies are parading naked down bowling avenue and getting strikes,'"

"…That's it, you've had to much crack. Give it here," Hanzo said.

"NOOOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER GET MY CRACK!"

As his father said that, Hanzo calmly opened his hand and shouted, "GET OVER HERE!" But the spear shattered the crack… container… thingie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hanzo's father as tears stung his face in the randomly appearing rainstorm. "WHYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed.

Hanzo walked up to his dad and slapped him. His dad slapped back. They slapped each other for hours on end, but since Hanzo had a huge frickin spear in his hand, his father was soon unconscious. But, without realizing it, during the slap-fight, Hanzo had inputted the command for his undiscovered "Summon Hellfire" move. Bye-bye house. Then, the American that Sub-Zero froze last chapter (remember, "Hyler Tendrix?" so what if this is before then? It's my fic, and I can bend time if I want, dangit!) whose mouth was still stuck on the exhaust pipe hit the house, which exploded because of the gasoline in the vehicle. Or something. Details are still sketchy on that.

As Hanzo was blasted away, he vowed, "I'll get you Sub-Zero! OUCH! Frickin scorpion! … Scorpion…"

Author's Note

Wow, was that short or was that short? Hope it was funny though.

Baraka

"Honey, you know you're supposed to let your father do that!" said Baraka's mom. Hmmm, what to call her… George sound good? Nah, maybe I'll just stick with "Baraka's mom." MOVING ON! Baraka was carving up a turkey on the table while his dad was in the bathroom.

"But Mom, I'm starving. Wait a minute… This is COOKED! You know I only like raw meat! And BLOODY TOO!" Baraka said, starting to cry. His arms spasmed as be wept and he ended up carving the table into several pieces. Then the flood from his tears mixed the wood chips with the turkey. His dad didn't notice because he was still in the bathroom.

"That's it young man!" said Baraka's mother, flying into a rage. "That table and that turkey are coming out of your allowance! And JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME!"

"…Mom, he's been home for the past twelve hours."

"…He has…?"

"Um, yeah. He's been in the bathroom the whole time."

"… For twelve hours."

"Yes."

"Crap, he must've fallen asleep on the pot again," she said. Turning towards the bathroom, she started yelling, "George! YOUR SON JUST MIXED THE TABLE AND THE TURKEY! COME HERE AND BEAT HIM UP!"

"Pretty birdies…" came the faint response from the bathroom.

"Oh, great, he's been drinking bleach again. GEORGE! DO NOT DRINK ANY MORE OF THAT!"

But it was too late. He was dead. Baraka performed the autopsy, and found that while his innards were sparkly white, the cause of death was sittingonthepotfortwelvehoursitis. While Baraka was performing the autopsy, his mother munched on a drumstick. She died from poisoning after ingesting wood polisher in the turkey. All this caused Baraka to grow up to be one pissed-off mofo. The End.

Author's Note

Short and not all that great. Where is my funniness going?

Raiden

"RAIDEN, GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!" shouted Raiden's mom, the goddess of disco and flashy lights in general.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE! CAN'T CATCH ME!" said Raiden, who was as sugar-high as can be.

"Raiden, thunder god and protector of earthrealm or no thunder god and protector of earthrealm, you are going to get back here this instant! Besides, everyone knows that thunder god is an unimportant position. Goddess of disco and flashy lights in general is MUCH more important. When your father, god of idiots and crappy fighters, gets back from the netherrealm, you are in BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

As she was making her speech, Raiden was summoning up random storms. Just then, a tornado caught her and was tossing her around.

"RAIDEN! STOP THIS TORNADO!"

"But Mommy, you told me when we were reading _The Wizard of Oz_ that you would _want_ to go there. Don't you anymore?"

"This isn't how I would get to Oz!"

"But it worked for Dorothy…"

"Dorothy was an annoying little Kansan who liked the Jayhawks too much!"

At that point, Dorothy randomly appeared.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

"Wow, you must be real smart, an IQ of two at least!" replied the ugly dog.

"…When did you learn how to speak?"  
"OOPS! …I mean, ARF ARF!" said the stupid dog, which was smarter than his equally stupid owner.

"…Rock, chalk, Jayhawk! ROCK CHALK JAYHAWK! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" said Dorothy in a waaaay too happy voice. (Because suspense can cause heart problems, the following facts will be revealed beforehand. Dorothy will die. The only damage the tornado will cause will be three broken lightbulbs, one broken pickle jar, and the bruising of someone's elbow. But, to retain SOME suspense, the person whose elbow will be bruised will not be revealed at this point in time. This is safe to do, because it has no impact on the story whatsoever. And if you got that reference, you get an oatmeal chocolate chip cookie, assuming I don't eat it first. The reference isn't that hard, so expect a cookie.)

Suddenly, Raiden, annoyed by the stupid Kansan girl, hit her with a bolt of lightning, zapping her out of existence. The tornado subsided, and his mother spanked him for almost hitting the dog, which she was fond of. Disco and flashy lights in general took over the world because Toto was thankful to the goddess of disco and flashy lights in general, and Toto possessed the power of mind control. Life was good, until rebellion began after the great Emperor Toto was dead, when _Saturday Night Fever_ was shown on all TV networks for the millionth time. When Shinnok heard about the rebellion, he realized his plans were coming into fruition. Then he looked back through time and saw that it had all started from a tornado that his idiot son had conjured up. He slammed his arm down on his flaming table, bruising his elbow in the process. Then the Earth fell to burning, flashy lights and the horrors of ugly, fat, sweaty guys trying to dance disco. Have a nice day!

Author's Note Thingie

I have nothing against Kansans. Actually I am one. So don't come suing me, Kansan people! Moving on to Mileena.

Mileena

Being a clone made by Shang Tsung, Mileena was intended to be just like Kitana physically, but mentally evil. Unfortunately, the cloning procedure…thing didn't work entirely. Apparently, Baraka dunked chicken/wood chip strips in the DNA, and Mileena ended up being part Tarkatan, most obviously in the mouth and wrist areas. This is also why she has a fetish for long sharp teeth and arm claw-thingies.

One day at a royal banquet, Mileena sat down and calmly removed her mask. Taking a whole chicken, she shoved it in her mouth, and then spit out the polished bones, thus receiving disgusted looks from Shao Kahn and Kitana.

"What?" Mileena said, removing a glove spearing a pork chop with a rusty sharp claw-thingie. "Oh, duh. Want some?" she said after a minute, now proffering the plate of pork chops, covered in rust.

"Ewww," everyone else said, "We don't wanna eat THAT!"

"Sis, you really need to get plastic claw-thingies. They won't rust," said Kitana.

"You're just jealous of my beautiful claw-thingies!"

"…Not really. I can't think of anyone who would want a rust-covered sharp iron claw-thingie,"

"Girls, stop bickering. And no wearing your bathing suits at the table," said Sindel. Yes, I know she was dead before Mileena was created, but, once again, this is my fic and I can twist time if I want, dangit!

"But Mom, you're wearing a bathing suit too!" the twins/clones/sisters/whatever said simultaneously. "YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" they also said simultaneously. "And Dad's just wearing two little straps that barely cover up his…" they managed to get out before being cut off.

"That's it! Go to your rooms, both of you! Now!" shouted Sindel, thus ending the ficlet. Also because I am out of ideas.

Author's Notes and Stuff

Ok then. Remember to review and request a few characters for next time. Oh, and Johnny Cage didn't actually have rabies. I thought he was foaming at the mouth but he had just squirted shaving cream into it because he thought it was Redi-Whip. Once again, sorry for the long wait, but I've been moving into the last half-semester in school, and I need to concentrate on a million things at once, so sorry! Until the next chapter, this is Omniscient Shadow signing off.


	4. Six This Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Wow, six requests this time. Today, on "When They Were Kids," we've got Goro, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero (the older one), Reptile, and Smoke. Just a note, I got a request from Alistair/RPQ/whatever-the-heck-you-want-to-be-called for a Noob Saibot section. Instead, I'm doing older Sub-Zero because (SPOILER ALERT) he has all but been verified as becoming Noob Saibot after he dies in MK1. And now for a couple of reviewer replies:

Matt Whatever: Um, actually, I like all the characters. I write by request. I'll take the three you mentioned as requests. Happy trails!

Tyler B/Soitrius: Tell me I spelled your name right. If I didn't, then sorry. Anyway, why did you take "Roommates" off? It was really funny.

Everyone else, thanks for the positive reviews! Now on to the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goro 

"Muwahaha! I am Goro! Lord of the Astral Plains and Prince of the Shokan!" said the twelve-year-old Shokan, "Die, Kung Lao! Die! Die! Die!"

"Goro, sweetie, what are you doing?" his mother asked.

"Just playing Mortal Kombat with my action figures, Mom," Goro said, "I made a figure of myself in ceramics today!" he said, proudly displaying what appeared to be a hard lump of clay with clear glaze on it, "Isn't it great?"

"Um, yeah, sure honey, it's just beautiful. Looks just like you," she said. Whispering under her breath in the next room, she said, "You'd think after seven years of ceramics he could make something that didn't look like a lump of clay,"

Goro continued having his lump of clay beat the crap out of the effigy of the great Kung Lao, the only human stopping the Outworld from invading Earth. _Some day_, he thought, _I'll beat the crap out of Kung Lao for real._ Ever since the Emperor's most powerful sorcerer, Shang Tsung, had lost to Kung Lao five generations ago, they had had nothing but bad news. Goro blamed Kung Lao for everything. Getting his library card revoked, losing his Little Shokan League baseball game, getting beat up by the bullies at school with razor-sharp hats (how he hated those hats!)… everything was Kung Lao's fault. _Some day, _he thought, _I'll journey to Earthrealm. I'll win Mortal Kombat. I'll kill Kung Lao. I swear it!_

"I SWEAR IT!" he shouted aloud.

"Honey, use your indoor voice!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I surprised myself with that one. It was actually mostly serious! Oh, and remember, that was the great Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kung Lao's ancestor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Johnny Cage 

"Look, Ma, look! Real authentic Ninja Turtle nunchaku! (so what if Ninja Turtles weren't around then?) Pleeeeeeease, can I get them?" said five-year-old Johnny Cage.

"No, Johnny, I don't want you to get hurt. Now let's hurry so I can get you to your karate lesson," said his weary mother. The two were at Wal-Mart. Johnny's weary mother needed groceries, and had to take her young son with her.

"Awwwwww! But I really want them Mommy!"

"No. That's final. Now come along," she said, barely managing to keep calm. Secure in her thinking that her son was plodding despondently along behind her, she continued into the next aisle.

Johnny saw his chance, and took it. He also took the nunchaku. He then ran to catch up with his mother. She never even noticed he was gone.

They were heading to checkout. Along the way, Johnny noticed a discount movie rack. Looking at the videos, he found one called _Samurai Trapped in an Invisible Box_. The back said that anyone who watched it would become an unbelievably horrid action movie star.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get this?"

"No. You may not get anything today, alright?"

So Johnny stuffed that inside his clothes, too.

On the way out of the store, the little shoplifting detector device thing started beeping. After clearing Johnny's mother, the security guards turned to Johnny. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Horror of horrors! Michael Jackson was one of the security guards! He took Johnny into the back room and ordered a strip search. Then he gave Johnny free wine and pizza. Poor Johnny was traumatized for life. Finally Jackson gave Johnny the nunchaku and video for free.

Once at home, Johnny, speechless until now, screamed, "I'LL NEVER SHOPLIFT AGAIN!" and then watched the movie he had gotten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: OK, that one was officially a horror story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kung Lao 

Nine-year-old Kung Lao was playing Frisbee with his parents. Every time he asked for a dog, they took him out to play Frisbee. No one's really sure why. Anyway, at the park was a family walking and playing with a big German shepherd. They also had a dog. Moving on! The dog jumped up and caught an errant Frisbee throw, and brought the disc back to Kung Lao. Kung Lao threw it again, and again the dog brought it back. His parents scolded him for playing with the dog, but Lao didn't care. He was blind with bliss. Then the Frisbee fell down a storm grate. Kung Lao petted the dog goodbye. The family who with the German shepherd (and dog!) left, but Kung was not done playing Frisbee. He decided to use the hat he had been born wearing. Throwing it unannounced at his parents, it hit one, then the other on the return. Kung Lao, because his parents were now dead, joined a cult known as the White Lotus Society. The End, ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow, I managed to do one without dialogue. Hope you liked it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sub-Zero 

Seven-year-old Sub-Zero was calmly sitting in his family's living room, freezing random things and screaming that Barney was evil and clowns would eat him in his sleep.

"Sub-Zero, would you mind taking care of your little brother Sifu Sub-Zero?" said his non-kori gifted mother.

"Aw, Mama… Do I have too?" he said.

"Yes. He's your brother," she said, "More than that, he's your little brother, so you have the responsibility of taking care of him," she added.

"But Mama, he's three years old! I can't play with him or nothin!"

"I don't see why you can't. Just play nice, and let him choose the game."

"…Yes Mama."

Five hours later… 

"Kids? I'm home!" Sub-Zero's mother said, closing the door, "Kids? Where are you?"

She entered the living room where she found a startling scene. Sub-Zero was dressed all in black and calling himself Noob Saibot. Sifu Sub-Zero was frozen, except for his tongue, which was stuck to a tall pole made of ice. In fact, the whole room was frozen!

"Young man, you are going to be punished for this," she said to Sub-Zero. Taking and ice pick, she cleared enough of the ice away from the frozen phone to put it outside to thaw. Once it had, she dialed the Hasashi house.

"Hello, Hasashi residence," said the voice on the other line.

"Yes, hello. This is (garbled)…"

Twenty minutes later… 

Hanzo Hasashi entered the house. He was there to do one thing, and one thing only: beat the living crap out of Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero! Prepare to have the crap beaten out of you!" he said, in an attempt at a loud, booming voice. Finding Sub-Zero hiding in the extra-large refrigerator, he proceeded to beat the living crap out of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reptile 

Reptile was born invisible. The thoughts were that he had accidentally, in his squirming around, inputted the wrong command. Details are still a bit sketchy on that. Somewhere around age six, he was randomly beating up the poor visible kids in first grade, and he accidentally inputted the right command for turning off invisibility. Now, the kids he was picking on were much, much stronger than him. Now that he was visible, he couldn't think of the command to turn invisible again. Reptile quickly got beaten up so badly that he threw up all over his assailants.

"Whoa, cool!" he said once he had seen what happened. The kids attacking him were dissolving! "That's some volatile vomit I've got," he said.

…You know, I think I better get off of this one before it gets more tasteless then it already is. Sorry to the people who requested Reptile.

"NOOOOO! STUPID AUTHOR! CUT MY SEGMANT SHORT WILL YA! DIE!" Reptile said, suddenly appearing and shooting a fast force-ball at the poor author.

Ouch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Smoke 

One of Sifu Sub-Zero's best friends was Smoke. Smoke's mother had smoked throughout all nine months of her pregnancy. Smoke was born deformed and had to wear a grey ninja suit. His body was also always giving off smoke, and his whole high school class died of lung cancer caused by inhaling second-hand smoke. Wow. Sucks for him, don't it?

One day Sub-Zero and Smoke were practicing their assassination skills. Sub-Zero would freeze the poor sucker, and Smoke would stand under him until the tumors erupted faster than volcanoes on Venus.

"Smoke," Sub-Zero said, "Do you think we'll end up being assassins forever?"

Smoke, obviously high off himself, replied, "Uh-huh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEE! PURPLE ELEPHANTS ARE ATTACKING ME! NOW THEY'RE TRYING TO TURN US INTO SOULLESS ROBOTS! Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero! Where'd you go, Sub-Zero? NOOO! YOU ESCAPED WITHOUT ME! I'M TURNING INTO A ROBOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Few people know that marijuana actually increases clairvoyance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is a list of the characters left for me to do. Handy for making requests from. Tell me if you like it or not.

1- Blaze

2- Bo Rai Cho

3- Cyrax

4- Drahmin

5- Ermac

6- Frost

7- Hsu Hao

8- Jade

9- Jax

10- Kabal

11- Kano

12- Kintaro

13- Kitana

14- Li Mei

15- Mavado

16- Mokap

17- Moloch

18- Motaro

19- Nightwolf

20- Nitara

21- Quan Chi

22- Rain

23- Sektor

24- Shang Tsung

25- Shao Kahn

26- Sheeva

27- Sindel

28- Stryker

That's all, folks. Hope you liked it, and as always, read and review.


End file.
